Seishun Amigo
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Gokusen saison 2. Hayato attend Ryu. Ryu ne vient pas. Hayato reçoit un appel, ou plutôt deux, et tout s'enchaine ...


**B'soir .. **

**Premier OS sur Gokusen, une envie soudaine, l'inspiration est venue toute seule à fur et à mesure de l'écriture ^^'**

**Pas que d'habitude j'aime ce que j'écris, mais celui-là, j'en suis plutôt fière !**

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

- **POV Yabuki.** -

J'étais tranquillement entrain de siroter mon verre, attendant toujours que Ryu se ramène. Déjà dix minutes de retard. C'est pas non plus énorme, mais j'ai jamais été patient, de toute manière. Puis sa manie aussi de toujours arriver au retard. Je soupirais et posais mes pieds sur la table basse. Je le voyais bien le regard mauvais du serveur, qui n'appréciait pas mon geste, mais j'en avais franchement rien à foutre. Je me fis légèrement glisser dans le sofa, et pu enfin laisser tomber ma tête contre le dossier, fixant le plafond, attendant encore et toujours.

Le vibreur de mon portable me fit relever la tête, et j'attrapais mon portable, haussant un sourcil en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« -_Ryu, qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ! J't'attend moi !_

_-…_

_-Ryu ?_

_-…_

_-Mec parle ! … Ryu, putain ! »_

Un bip régulier me coupa au milieu de ma phrase, signe que la communication était coupée. Mon énervement et mon impatience atteignirent des sommets. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, merde. _Je balançais mon portable sur la table, me remettant comme précédemment, essayant de me calmer. Si dans dix minutes il est pas là, je me casse. Je me redressais pour attraper mon verre, en buvant deux gorgées, et reposait ma tête, gardant mon verre en main.

Quelques minutes après mon portable vibra de nouveau, et je me demandais si ils s'étaient donné le mot quand je vis qui m'appelait.

« -_Mec, Ryu est avec toi ? _Questionna directement Tsuchi, la panique dans la voix, me faisant inconsciemment me redresser.

-_Non, justement je l'attends, pourquoi ?_

_-Apparemment il a été vu avec la bande à Kudo … »_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre quoique ce soit et raccrochais, partant en courant après avoir attrapé ma veste et posé mon verre. _Je paierais un autre jour. _Je ne savais même pas où aller, mais je devais retrouver Ryu. Si il avait été vu avec Kudo, je donne pas cher de son visage dans les minutes qui viennent. Soudain, je repensais à l'appel, quelques minutes avant. _Et merde ! _J'accélérais la cadence de mes pas, me rendant finalement dans un des locaux où Kudo avait l'habitude d'aller, quand il était encore au lycée.

J'y arrivais rapidement, ouvrant la porte précipitamment, et manquais de pleurer en voyant qu'il était vide, tant je désespérai d'arriver à temps. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et fis demi-tour, espérant que le deuxième serait le bon. Je devais traverser la moitié de la ville et dans un élan d'espoir, j'attrapais mon portable, toujours dans ma course, et rappelai Tsuchiya.

« -_Tu l'as trouvé ? _Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de saluer, une nouvelle fois.

-_Non mais je pense avoir des idées sur où il pourrait être. Vous êtes où vous ?_

_-On s'est séparé, je fais les alentours du lycée, et Hyuuga et Take vont prêt du café de Maki-chan._

_-Appelles les et dis leur d'aller voir dans l'entrepôt pas loin de chez Ryu, tu vois ?_

_-Ouais ouais, et nous on va où ?_

_-Toi tu me rejoins dans celui qui est à côté du restau de Kuma, j'y serais dans 5 min._

_-J'arriverais surement en même temps. »_

Je raccrochais, glissant mon portable dans ma poche, et me rendis compte que j'étais enfait déjà presque arrivé. Quelques mètres de plus et j'arrivais enfin devant la porte close. J'eus un petit moment où j'essayais de me préparer à ce que je verrais, mais toute notion de logique partit quand je perçus des bruits sourds, ressemblant à des coups, à l'intérieur. Mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour, j'occultais tout le reste et poussait les portes d'un coup sec les faisant claquer sur les murs de chaque cotés. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque leur groupe se retourna et s'éloigna légèrement les uns des autres, me permettant de distinguer une forme sur le sol. _Ryu …_

La rage explosa en moi, et je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers eux, sachant d'avance que je ne pourrais pas faire le poids contre eux, mais j'espérais au moins que Tsuchi arriverait à temps pour emmener Ryu loin d'ici, et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je serrais mon poing, le préparant à s'écraser sur le visage de Kudo.

« -_Tiens le chevalier servant vient au secours de son ami, c'est mignon. »_

Sa voix était encore plus insupportable que dans mes souvenirs, et je balançais mon poing en même temps que les rires de ses larbins s'élevèrent. Mon coup le fit tomber, et alors que j'enchainais avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, le poing d'un de son groupe m'arrivera en pleine joue, me faisant tomber à mon tour au sol. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre, et de réagir, qu'ils étaient déjà tous sur moi, à l'exception de Kudo qui me fixait mauvais, en se relevant. Les coups arrivaient de partout, me coupant rapidement la respiration, et je tentais d'occulter la douleur, ne préférant pas leur montrer ma faiblesse. En me déplaçant sur le ventre, pour me défense un minimum, mon regard accrocha celui de Ryu, toujours sur le sol. Le voir dans cet état me fit tellement de mal que j'oubliais tout le reste. Tout éclat ayant pu un jour être dans ses yeux avait disparu, laissant seulement place au désespoir et à la douleur.

« -_Ryu ! Hayato ! »_

Le cri de Tsuchi me ramena sur terre, attirant aussi le regard de Ryu. Les coups s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa malgré moi de ma bouche. J'avais mal partout. Aux cotes, au ventre, aux jambes, au dos.. Partout. Seul mon visage avait été épargné, à l'exception du coup de poing. Je n'eus pas la force de tourner la tête, et entrepris d'analyser ce qui se passait en fonction des expressions du visage de Ryu, même si je doute qu'il soit en état de ressentir, et donc de faire passer, encore une quelconque émotion.

Tsuchi maintenait toujours l'attention sur lui, je ne sais pas comment, et c'est en restant fixé sur Ryu que je pus voir Kudo s'approcher de derrière lui, le lâchant pas du regard. Comprenant qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui, l'effroi m'envahi, et je me mis à essayer de prévenir n'importe qui, mais la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut un filet de sang. Je toussais, voulant dégager ma gorge, mais j'entendis parfaitement le coup que Kudo mit à Ryu, et je me laissais retomber durement, entendant tout aussi bien les deux coups qui suivaient.

La rage au ventre, je repliais les bras, m'en servant pour me trainer jusqu'à Ryu, et j'en profitais pour tourner légèrement la tête, et voir que Tsuchi tentait de gagner du temps en esquivant les coups. Il a toujours été le meilleur pour ça. Mais soit le temps ne passait pas, soit ces mecs étaient totalement con. Au bout d'un moment ils auraient dû se lasser et se rabattre sur les plus faibles, non ? Je décidais de ne pas chercher plus loin, et repris mon ascension vers Ryu, ignorant mes cotes qui me tiraient et la douleur frappante dans tout le bas de mon corps. Quand j'eus presque atteint mon but, Kudo laissa Ryu et me lança un violent coup de pied dans mes cotes qui me fit siffler de douleur, et me stopper. Rouvrant les yeux je voyais que Ryu était désormais inconscient, et plus qu'en mauvais état, ce qui suffit à me redonner la force de tenir, et d'atteindre mon but. Je m'avançais toujours, occultant au possible les coups de plus en plus fort de Kudo, et m'allongeais sur Ryu, le protégeant de mon corps, et m'en servant pour avoir quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher quand je sentais que la douleur prenait le dessus.

Pressant mon corps contre le sien, en sentant une vague de douleur des plus fortes arriver, je parvins à sentir son cœur battre, à mon oreille. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de me concentrer sur ce mouvement de Ryu, le seul qu'il était encore capable de faire. _Mais pour combien de temps encore ? _Au bout de plusieurs instants, je parvins enfin à oublier tout ce qui m'entourait, n'ayant pour sensation que le battement de son cœur contre mon oreille, reprenant de la force à chaque pulsation, comme si l'énergie que son cœur devait lui fournir, c'était moi qui en profitait. Comme si en cet instant, de par ce combat pour la vie, nous ne faisions qu'un. _Unit par la douleur, et par l'amitié._

Son cœur ralentissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'eus envie de l'encourager d'une quelconque façon, mais ne parvenant plus à parler, je me mis à penser mes encouragements.

_Ryu, reste. Tu peux pas abandonner comme ça. Laisse pas Kudo gagner, fais-moi repartir ce cœur à vitesse normal. Rouvre les yeux, et dis-moi de dégager de sur toi. Dis-moi que je t'écrases. Rigole, encore une fois. Putain, tu me fais passer pour un sentimentale dans ma propre tête, alors t'as intérêt à te réveiller, et à aller mieux, mec ! Comme ça je pourrais te frapper à mon tour pour avoir fait que ça arrive. Putain, je fais quoi sans mon meilleur pote, moi ? Puis t'as pas le droit de mourir alors que je suis à tes côtés. Pas alors que je le sentirais bien, ton dernier battement. Tu peux pas me faire ça, hein ? T'es Ryu, quoi ! Tu peux pas perdre aussi facilement face à la vie. _

Je rouvrais les yeux, sentant que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, et je pus voir que Take et Hyuuga avaient rejoint Tsuchi, et que maintenant ils se battaient vraiment, Kudo, qui avait dû me croire K.O à mon tour, était partit se joindre à ses potes. Je m'étonnais du faite que les mecs arrivent à tenir face aux autres, étant en sous-effectif, mais rapidement je m'aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils se battaient aux cotés de Yankumi.

_Ryu ! Mec ! Yankumi est là, elle est arrivée ! Les potes sont là aussi, on va sortir d'ici … Lâche pas maintenant. Je t'en supplie, lâche pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! Sérieux mec, tu vas me faire chialer, et ni toi ni moi ne voulons que ça arrive … Alors tiens le coup, merde ! _

Malgré mes pensées, je sentis le désespoir le plus profond s'emparer de moi, et laissais quelques traitresses tomber, avant de les essuyer maladroitement, ne voulant laisser aucune preuve de cette faiblesse pourtant plus que présente à l'intérieur de moi.

Je reposais finalement ma tête sur le torse de Ryu, repartant à la recherche des battements de son cœur, que je trouvais plus facilement qu'avant, et me calant à nouveau dessus pour ignorer la douleur qui était revenu, encore plus violente qu'avant. Je fixais le sol sans vraiment le voir, comptant les pulsations, et m'apercevant qu'il revenait lentement, très lentement à un rythme passable. _Trop lentement, peut-être ?_

Ne lâchant pas le sol des yeux, je vis tout de même des chaussures me barrer la vue, et rapidement je vis des genoux apparaitre et se rapprocher de mon visage, ce qui me fit sursauter, avant que je ne comprenne qu'il devait s'agir d'un des gars qui s'étaient agenouillés. Tout était fini, ils avaient gagné. J'étais conscients que j'aurais dû éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de joie, d'espoir, ou même de fierté pour eux, mais il n'en était rien. Je ne ressentais rien. De même que j'étais certains qu'ils nous parlaient, qu'ils m'appelaient, vu que mes yeux étaient ouverts, mais je n'entendais rien. Rien en dehors des pulsations du cœur de Ryu, qui résonnait presque en moi. Il revenait, lentement, mais il revenait. Je le savais.

Je vis le sol s'éloigner, et je perdis le contact avec le cœur de Ryu, la douleur faisant son retour si peu attendu. Me faisant retomber dans la réalité, et redresser la tête.

« -_Mec, bouge pas, on vous amène à l'hôpital. _Me dit calmant Tsuchi, me portant, et voyant que j'étais revenu à moi.

-_N … Non. Ramène-moi… Chez moi … _Murmurais-je faiblement, me raclant la gorge pour réussir à produire un quelconque son.

-_Alors là, t'as de l'espoir. Fais pas ton dur, t'es pas en état de le faire. Puis si tu rajoute quoique ce soit, je te laisse par terre, je m'assoie un peu plus loin, et je te regarde tenter de te relever. »_

Dans un autre état, et dans une autre situation, j'aurais surement ris à sa réplique, mais là ça m'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Si j'allais à l'hôpital, ça enlèverais du personnel pour s'occuper de Ryu. Et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Moi je pourrais m'en sortir avec le temps, Ryu, avec le temps, il mourrait. Mais sachant que Tsuchi était capable de faire ce qu'il a dit, je préférais m'écraser, sur ce coup. Je lançais un regard derrière, constatant que Ryu était porté par Hyuuga. Celui-ci m'adressa d'ailleurs un sourire, de même que Take, à ses côtés, et je constatais que malgré les quelques marques sur leurs visages, ils avaient l'air d'aller bien, ce qui me rassura quand même. Remettant ma tête droite, j'examinais aussi rapidement le visage de Tsuchi.

« -_Je vais bien, mec. _M'apprit-il dans un demi-sourire, me regardant du coin de l'œil, avant de refixer son regard devant lui, me faisant sourire.

-_Yabuki ! Tu es de retour parmi nous ! Ton geste, d'aller protéger Odagiri au péril de ta propre santé, était un acte d'un courage extrême, d'une amitié profonde et sans faille. Et c'est ça, que je souhaite avant tout vous inculquer ! Parce que dans la vie rien ne compte plus que … »_

Je laissais ma tête partir lentement un arrière, grimaçant tout de même sous la douleur, et fermer les yeux, arrêtant d'écouter le discours de Yankumi. _Elle est gentille, je l'aime bien et tout, mais je suis pas en état pour ses discours à deux balles._

***Un mois après.***

« _-T'as quand même pas cru que t'allais te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement ? _Demandai-je en riant, lançant mon poing dans l'épaule de Ryu, à mes côtés.

-_Merde, tu m'as fait mal, _se plaignit-il en se massant son épaule, pas encore totalement rétablie visiblement.

-_T'es qu'une fillette._

_-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fillette ?_

_-T'étais moins chiant quand t'étais entrain de mourir …_

_-En même temps, tu m'écrasais avec ton poids d'âne mort._

_-Tricheur, tu le savais même pas ça, on t'a raconté ! _

_-En quoi y'a triche ? En quoi y'a triche ? Vas-y dis-moi ! »_

Le raclement de gorge de Tsuchi nous fit nous souvenir que nous n'étions pas seuls. Lui, Hyuuga et Take nous fixaient en souriant, assis autour de la table basse, Ryu et moi dans le canapé.

Nous étions venu ici pour fêter dignement le rétablissement de Ryu, il était sorti de l'hôpital la semaine d'avant, n'étant sorti du coma qu'une semaine après son admission. Moi j'avais étais hospitalisé que 3 jours, agissant normalement au lycée et en public, m'enformant dans ma bulle à chaque moment de solitude ou quand je me rendais à l'hôpital, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quoique ce soit durant mon absence, ne redevenant moi-même qu'en voyant Ryu sur ses pieds, me sourire malgré son attelle pour son épaule et ses nombreuses marques au visage, comme sur le corps, mais celles-là, je ne les avais vu que plus tard.

« -_Hayato, tu fais le malin et le sans-cœur, mais l'état dans lequel on t'a retrouvé, t'es plus crédible, mec … _Me taquina Hyuuga, me faisant me tendre, m'arrachant à des souvenirs pour me replonger dans d'autres, plus douloureux.

-_Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez pas raconté, je veux savoir …_

_-Non tu veux pas. _Claquais-je sèchement, voulant cacher ma gêne.

-_Bien sûr que si, il le veut, _concéda Tsuchi, jouant avec son éventail, comme à son habitude, et m'adressant un sourire faussement hautain avec de tourner son regard vers Ryu, un sourire des plus mesquin. _Alors, comment on l'a retrouvé ? Couché sur toi pour te protéger, mais ça tu le sais, le regard totalement vide, fixé sur le sol, ses lèvres bougeaient, comme s'il parlait, mais aucun son ne sortait, et il nous entendait totalement pas. Il nous a carrément fait flipper, ce con ! Avec toi qui était inconscient en plus ! Enfin bref, je l'ai soulevé, et c'est là qu'il est revenu sur terre … »_

Tout le monde me fixait, et moi je me cachais derrière mon verre, buvant une grande gorgée. _Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais me noyer dedans …_

_« -Ben en même temps, tout le monde sait que Ryu est mon pote, j'allais pas le laisser crever quoi. _Craquai-je, la tête toujours dans mon verre.

-_Merci. »_

Ce mot, de Ryu, suffit à me débloquer. Jamais Ryu n'avait remercié quelqu'un, ou alors c'était pas sincère. Mais là, tout chez lui criait la sincérité. Je le regardais, souriant légèrement en hochant la tête.

C'était juste nous, rien ne pourrait nous faire flancher, en tout cas pas tant que nous serions là l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
